1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of adjustable beds, and more particularly to the art of mechanisms for synchronizing the movement of a lifting mechanism located in the head end and a similar mechanism located in the foot end.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been known in the art of adjustable beds to provide mechanisms to adjust the height of the head end and foot end. These mechanisms have incorporated drive screws, gears, screws, and pulley and cable arrangements whereby rotation of the drive screw causes movement of the mattress bearing portion of the bed.
A common problem with beds of the prior art presents itself when a drive screw mechanism within a head end is matched with a drive screw mechanism within a foot end. Often times, beds are disassembled and stored when they are not needed. When the beds are reassembled, it is common for the head end of a particular bed to be fitted with a foot end of a different bed. In some cases, the drive screw mechanism with associated nut housing and pulley arrangement is at a different height along the length of the head end drive screw than is the nut housing and pulley arrangement which is associated with the drive screw mechanism in the foot end. If these head ends and foot ends are assembled into a bed without synchronizing the relative locations of the nut housings, the following scenario often occurs. As the height of the adjustable bed is adjusted, the nut housing in the head end, for example, reaches the end of its travel before the drive screw assembly in the foot end reaches the end of its travel. As the motor continues turning to lift the foot end nut housing to the top position, the gears are stripped in the head end motor gear train.
The present invention contemplates a new, improved, and simple mechanism whereby the head ends and foot ends of different beds can be paired up without fear of stripping the gears on the associated motor gear train. The invention is simple and inexpensive yet effective in use and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.